


Fictober Shorts: simple Duties

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt 4: “That didn’t stop you before”Fandom: Star Wars the Old RepublicTitle: Simple Duties.Pairing: Tamarillo / Theron ShanRating: GWarnings/Tags: dailies… I am sorry...
Relationships: Theron Shan/Female Smuggler
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 2





	Fictober Shorts: simple Duties

She stood next to the boards that showed reports of activity on Dantooine.  
“NO!” she shouted, a little too loudly “I am NOT getting involved in this again!”

“Commander…” the ensign assigned to deliver the news of her assignments literally quivered in front of her. The famed commander of the Alliance, Tamarillo would have found it amusing if they hadn’t been trying to tell her there were slave camps and hostages. If they had not been trying to tell her that the places where these were required surgical strikes. She was not a surgical strike kind of person.  
“I am not going to kill random people who…”  
“They are Nova Blades ma’am.” the Ensign stated Tam’s eyes widened, she had worked against the Nova Blades before and had thought them pretty much wiped out. Stood to reason someone had resurrected the pirates. . “And we believe the Empire is also here attempting to sabotage our efforts.”  
“I have no backup, how am I supposed to…”  
“That didn’t stop you before.” A new voice caused her to turn, a smile tugging at her lips as she turned face to face with her boyfriend.  
“However, in this case, walking into the unknown, into hell, who am I meant to take with me?”  
“Ah.” Theron made a big show of looking around, the Ensign glanced left and right, almost looking as if she was hoping someone turned up. She glanced back at the couple in front of her in shock and awe as she realized who they were.  
Theron had taken three steps forward and was standing nose to nose with Tam,  
“How about we do this together?”  
“You would go into hell with me?”  
“Always. Just show me where to go.” he grinned, he had not expected Tam to be surprised by the requests for action. It was not a new scenario to fight pirates and last time they had both seen the Nova Blades crumble at their assault.  
Tam raised an eyebrow at the ensign who was still watching them and then turned her attention fully to Theron.  
Leaning slowly forward, she grabbed the front of his shirt and used it to leverage him down to her height, kissing him fully and deeply on the mouth.  
“Where ever we go, we go together right?” she asked him as he recovered from her assault.  
“Yes. always.” He nodded.  
“And no silly pretend to be a pirate - wait that was cannibal pirate exactly.” Rishi felt like so long ago now, a distant memory and for all the trouble they had faced there, it seemed almost a pleasant one.  
“It wasn’t me…” Theron laughed “That was Lana.”  
“Oh, so you swapped?” Tam had heard from the imperials what undercover pirate nonsense they had to deal with. Theron looked embarrassed only slightly.  
“We won’t have to do anything undercover here.” he murmured moving closer again “We don’t even have to pretend not to be dating.”  
Tam pushed him away with a laugh and a swat on his butt.  
“We do have work to do.”  
“Yes, Commander.” Theron saluted her and it sent her off laughing again. These days were precious few where they could laugh at things and do simple tasks for people, everything else was complicated.


End file.
